


Batter Up

by deinvati



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Edging, Frottage, M/M, Morning After, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Morning after breakfast is a must-have.  But it's okay if you put it off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brookebond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/gifts).



> Otherwise known as "the waffle drabbles."
> 
> For brookebond, who encourages the best in me. And the worst. *evil grin*

Arthur stirred the batter once more and waited for the butter to melt. He had promised waffles in the morning, and he was a man of his word.

"Morning," Eames yawned as he staggered into the kitchen, shirtless, and Arthur swallowed. Eames scratched his belly and searched the cupboard for a mug.

Arthur turned back to the iron to pour the perfect waffle, focusing, and Eames, warm and smelling like sleep, curled up behind him. His fingers teased at Arthur's waistband.

"Mmm," he rumbled against Arthur's neck. "Really, darling? Waffles? I was just going to eat you."

 

 

The waffles burned.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur leaned back into Eames' arms, letting the spatula droop. Eames was dropping kisses up the column of Arthur's neck, and it was short-circuiting his brain.

"Eames?"

"Hmm?"

"This is… ah… bad um, timing?"

But Arthur forgot why when Eames' fingers slipped below the waistband of his pajama pants.

"God," Arthur breathed as Eames drug his hand through the short hairs there, circling, but not touching. "Eames..."

Arthur tried to twist his hips to get Eames' hand where he wanted it, but Eames just pulled Arthur flush against his chest.

"Ah, ah, pet. Naughty boys wait."

 

 

Arthur dropped the spatula.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, so that's a yes, then," Eames rumbled into his ear and Arthur's eyes rolled back in his head a little.

Eames reached down to cup his balls, rolling them in his hand and Arthur spread his legs to give him better access, leaning on the counter.

"We can move this to the bedroom," Arthur said, trying to sound more in control than he felt.

"I'll fuck you wherever I bloody well please, Arthur," Eames said, tightening his grip. Arthur swallowed a needy whine. "But first I need you to say yes."

"Yesss."

"Do you have a safe word?"

"Waffles."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just bump this puppy up to Explicit.

Arthur did whine at the loss of Eames' hand, but he was pushing Arthur down on the counter and rucking up his t-shirt, his fingers demanding more skin, so it turned into a sigh as he let Eames manhandle him.

Arthur hissed in a breath as Eames pulled at his nipples and he could feel the answering throb in his cock. "Mmm, yeah," Arthur said, grinding back against Eames. "Do that again."

The smack on his ass cheek was loud in the small space.

"You don't get to make demands, Arthur. Put your face and hands on the counter. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

Eames sank down behind him, pulling his pants with him and Arthur breathed condensation onto the Formica in wonder. Those magical hands were tracing over his legs, and ass before rubbing away what Arthur was sure was a handprint.

"Step out," came the curt instruction with a tug at the pants pooled around his ankles. Arthur did so, careful not to move anything else.

"Good boy. Now spread 'em."

God, that shouldn't be so hot. His dick twitched at Eames' gravelly rumble, inches away.

The waffle iron beeped, but Eames was running his fingers up the inside of his thighs.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur could feel Eames' breath and he tried not to tense in anticipation.

"Mmmm."

Arthur shivered.

"Good enough to eat."

Eames stroked, then kissed, then nuzzled, then reached forward to tug on Arthur's cock. Arthur moaned as he pulled it straight down, then licked it from behind. His tongue started at the tip and stroked up over his sac, the flat of his hand providing not quite enough pressure against Arthur's cock. When Arthur arched his back to encourage Eames' progress, Eames grabbed a handful of Arthur's ass and squeezed too hard.

"Fuck," Arthur breathed.

"Not unless you're good, darling."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN, BROOKE!? I blame you unequivocally.

Eames stroked with the flat of his hand against Arthur's cock and used his tongue to tease at Arthur's entrance. When he added a fingertip, Arthur moaned and rocked with the rhythmic pressure Eames was applying.

The waffles started to smoke.

"Eames…"

Eames slid his finger in and added a tongue flutter that made Arthur's knees shake.

"Fu... Eames!"

"Hmm?" Eames hummed, distracted.

"They're burning. God fuck jesus god."

"What are?"

"The...things... I can't say it, please god don't stop."

Eames stood, unplugged the waffle iron and grabbed the vegetable oil.

"Oh, I have no intention of stopping, darling."


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur could hear Eames slick himself and took a moment to catch his breath. But he still wasn't prepared for Eames' deft fingers, slipping down his cleft to enter him. His breath caught and he closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Eames breaching him, feeling him, stretching him. His strong, wide fingers massaged and caressed, and when Arthur thought he could take no more, crooked slightly. Arthur howled.

"Ah, Eames, fuck, no more. Fuck me. Please. Please, Eames. I can't…"

His hands were balled into fists, trying to control the throb of his cock, begging for release.

"Please."


	9. Chapter 9

"You beg so prettily, pet," Eames mused, but his voice was husky and he was panting too. He removed his fingers and Arthur thrust back into thin air, earning himself a smack on his ass. "You come when I say. No sooner. Now back up."

His hands on Arthur's hips guided him backward until he could feel Eames' rigid need pressed against him.

"Lock your arms."

Arthur focused on the panting in his ear and rubbed his oil slickened backside up and down Eames' prick instead.

"Arthur." Eames' voice was implacable. "Lock your arms. Now."

Arthur considered Eames. "Make me."


	10. Chapter 10

A wicked gleam lit Eames' eyes and he looked at Arthur with determination. Arthur's breath sped up in anticipation, but Eames didn't spank or tie him up. Instead, he took the flat of his palm and brushed it against the head of Arthur's cock, light and teasing.

Arthur rocked into the touch, a high keening noise escaping.

"No, pet," Eames teased, withdrawing his touch and stepping back. "Naughty boys wait."

Arthur swallowed and stilled, his fingers clenching on the counter.

Eames started again, barely touching, as he slid himself between Arthur's cheeks.

"That's better," Eames groaned, twitching against his hole.


	11. Chapter 11

Eames frotted against Arthur, his hand doing nothing to relieve Arthur's frustration, and the  _sounds_  Eames was making… holy shitting fuck.

The slick slap of skin against skin… the panting against his neck… the growl in his ear…

"Fuck, Eames," Arthur pleaded, "Eames..."

"What?" Eames panted, now grasping both hips. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Arthur snarled, subtly trying to change Eames' angle.

Eames groaned, still not where Arthur wanted him, but his strokes speeding up. "Actually, Arthur, this is… ungh… good for me."

Arthur might have whimpered. "God damn it, Eames. I'm sorry, okay? Please…"


	12. Chapter 12

"And how do we get what we want, pet?" Eames taunted, not stopping his rhythm, and Arthur hated him a little, but he was starting to shake. He wanted Eames' hand, his cock, his mouth… anything.

He shifted, feeling Eames catch on his rim, and Arthur clenched around his length. Eames' breath stuttered and Arthur purred, "By being good."

Eames stilled, as Arthur coaxed Eames' cock into him, shifting backward and sinking down, loving the burn and sighing as Eames filled him up.

"Very, very good," Eames babbled, sounding dazed.

"The best, Mr. Eames," Arthur breathed as Eames bottomed out.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bloody hell," Eames whispered, his hands flexing as he fought for control. "Next time I am actually going to punish you, brat."

With that, he grabbed Arthur by the back of the neck and pushed him down to the counter again, holding him there as he pulled nearly all the way out, paused, and slid home in one long, slow, satisfying thrust.

The air was pushed out of Arthur's lungs and he closed his eyes, his own cock screaming for release as he listened to Eames' soft sounds, heaven and torture combined.

Then Eames found his prostate, and Arthur screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur pushed back, taking him that much deeper, moaning Eames' name as he scrabbled at the countertop.

"Oh, god," Arthur begged, "I can't… fuck, I need…"

"Leave your hands right fucking there," Eames growled, and Arthur's cock jumped at that rumble in his ear.

Eames pounded into him, grazing his prostate on every stroke and making Arthur "Ah!" each time, higher and louder, over and over until he thought he'd go mad.

He was leaking pre-come, spilling a little more with each thrust.

Finally, Eames wrapped a hand around him, stroking in time with his hips.

"That's my good boy."


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur came with a shout, Eames' voice sending him over the edge, but Eames wasn't done with him. He tugged every drop out of Arthur as he found his own release, a steady stream of panted cursing interspersed with the word 'darling.'

Arthur barely heard him. Normally over-sensitive, this time it felt like his orgasm just went on and on. When Eames finally slowed behind him, Arthur's legs were shaking apart and every brush of Eames' hand lit fireworks behind his eyes.

"Shhh," Eames said, and Arthur vaguely registered Eames gathering him up and leaning him against his wide chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Eames slipped out and Arthur whined at the loss, but otherwise he tipped his head back on Eames' shoulder and let his eyes close. He could feel every muscle in his body, and all of them wanted to wrap around Eames.

"Easy now," Eames warned, catching him as he started to sink. He wrapped both arms around Arthur and lowered them to the floor. "I've got you."

They knelt together, Arthur trembling and Eames draped over him, holding him together.

"Shh," he said again, petting Arthur carefully. "It's alright. You were so good, darling."

"Mmm," Arthur hummed, everything a haze.


	17. Chapter 17

He didn't remember Eames leading them to the bedroom, or wrapping him in the comforter. He drank dutifully from the water bottle Eames brought him, and couldn't keep the too-sappy smile from his face.

"'S good, Eames," he mumbled into the pillows.

"You were good, Arthur," Eames murmured back, his fingers stroking over Arthur's hair and cheeks. "You were perfect."

"Those waffles would have been amazing, just so you know."

Eames grinned at him. "We'll just have to try again tomorrow morning, pet."

"Fuck," Arthur grumbled. "I'm going to develop a waffle kink."

Eames kissed him. "It will match mine."


End file.
